Vehicles typically include a plurality of displays for conveying information about the vehicle, including its components, to a driver. For example, vehicles typically include a speedometer that indicates the speed of the vehicle to a driver. Prior art speedometers are typically gauges with markings expressing a range of vehicle speeds and a movable pointer. The position of the pointer with respect to the markings indicates vehicle speed. Vehicles often employ a tachometer to indicate engine speed. Prior art tachometers are also typically gauges with markings and a movable pointer.
Modern vehicles convey a significant amount of information to a driver regarding the status of the vehicle and its component systems. However, informational displays take up limited space in an instrument panel and limit the design of the cockpit.